Conventionally known engine generators accommodate adjacent engines and generators within housings (packages) (see, for example, patent document 1). The engine generators each include an inverter to rectify electrical power generated by the generator and convert the rectified electrical power into a desired frequency. The housing accommodates the engine, the generator, the inverter, and all of other necessary components. Attempts to bring simplicity and compactness to the structure of the necessary components have resulted in ease of handling of the engine generator during installation, transfer, and maintenance.    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-299601.